1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage system of an apartment building, an integrated power management system, and a method of controlling the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to problems such as environmental destruction and exhaustion of natural resources, the interest in a system for storing power and efficiently utilizing the stored power is increasing and the importance of renewable energy such as sunlight is also increasing. In particular, renewable energy such as sunlight, wind, or tides is a natural resource that is unlimitedly supplied and power generation using the renewable energy does not cause pollution. Thus, research is being actively conducted on a method of utilizing renewable energy.
Currently, as a system for optimizing energy efficiency by adding information technology to an existing power grid and bi-directionally exchanging information between a power supplier and a consumer, a smart grid system is introduced.